A Christmas gift
by Dragi
Summary: Kouji is trying to find a perfect gift to someone spesial but can he find the perfect present read to find out R


A Christmas gift  
  
Kouji and Kouichi were walking down doing their Christmas shopping. Kouji was shopping for his koi and Kouichi was shopping for his mom; though Kouji had a little bit of a hard time.  
  
"Kouichi, what do you think I could by Takuya? You know I got something from him last year and he got nothing back from me."  
  
"Well I don't really know but I will by a necklace to my mother." said Kouichi.  
  
"Well I think I go in here and look for something" said Kouji and walked in a toyshop.  
  
(Kouji's pov)  
  
`Why do it have to be so hard just to find a perfect gift? Takuya and me have been together over a year now and I don't know what he even wishes - this is so stupid!` I have to keep looking though I told my self. I have to keep trying. I couldn't help but smile knowing that was the thing that my koi has taught me; never give up.  
  
(End of Kouji's pov)  
  
Kouichi turned his head when he saw the door opened and saw a depressed looking Kouji ....  
  
"I didn't find anything to Takuya." Said Kouji  
  
"The other option you have Kouji, is go to Takuya and just ask him what he wishes." Said Kouichi.  
  
"Well I can try." said Kouji and smiled back to Kouichi.  
  
*********************************  
  
When Kouji finally made it Takuya's house he walked up and knocked on the door. Waiting for a moment Takuya himself was the one who opens the door.  
  
"Hey Kouji, come in." He said with a smile stepping to the side allowing his koi to come in.  
  
The dark haired smiled back and walked in as the brunette closed the door following Takuya into his room.  
  
********************************  
  
"Kouji I know this is stupid, but what is your biggest wish in the world?" asked Takuya after closing the door to his room.  
  
"I don't know. What's yours?" Asked Kouji  
  
"I know its stupid but I really miss my fire spirits. I really wish I just could have one of them with me."  
  
"I'm sorry Takuya" said Kouji.  
  
"Don't be it its not your fault you know," he said back and just lie back in his bed, "I just miss them so much. When our D-tectors just turned back to our phones; I really felt that I miss a part of my self and the warm feeling."  
  
Kouji could even see tears falling down from Takuya's eyes. The dark haired boy pulled his koi in a loving embrace rocking him back and forth. After a half-hour Takuya was a sleep in the dark haired boy's arms. Putting one hand behind Takuya's head, Kouji laid his koi down on the bed. He thought it would be best if he walked home now and kissed Takuya on the mouth and walked of the room and was met by Mrs. Kanbara.  
  
(Kouji's pov)  
  
"Don't tell me that Takuya broke crying on you?" She asked me.  
  
"He did," I sighed, "I do need to go home now."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know why but Takuya have been so sad and crying so much lately and he'll not tell anyone why? It make me worry so much." She said to me.  
  
I saw the worry in her face so I thought of something that maybe could comfort her ....  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Kanbara, Takuya told me but requested that I don't say anything, but I'm sure he'll get over it." I said walking to the door.  
  
"I hope you're right and thanks." She said bowing respectfully to me.  
  
I just nodded my head and walked home. When I walked home I thought over of what Takuya just said. `I'm sorry that I haven't told you this, love that my beast spirit wanted to stay with me and not be in the digital world,' I thought. Then an idea struck me. I can ask my beast spirit if he could go to the digital world and just ask the fire spirit if it want to go back to Takuya, which might work!  
  
(End of Kouji's pov)  
  
Kouji away his pillow and found his beast spirit there. He lifted Garmmon up and walked to his desk and put it down there and he sits down in his chair.  
  
"Garmmon how are you feeling?" asked Kouji.  
  
"I'm fine Kouji, but did you find the perfect gift to Takuya?" asked Garmmon.  
  
"No," Kouji sighed, "but I need you help."  
  
"And what do you need my help for?" asked Garmmon.  
  
"Well I can't go to the digital world but you can. I need you to ask Agunimon and be with Takuya ..."  
  
"Kouji, I don't know if I can do that. When a spirit want's to be with his or her chosen, it must be with the chosen it all time and never be free. So I don't know ... but I really don't think Agunimon will come. The last time I saw him, he was in love with Fairymon but I'll give it my best." said Garmmon and with a flash of light the beast spirit of light was gone.  
  
"Good luck Garmmon." Said Kouji.  
  
********************************  
  
Garmmon was running out breath and time. `I have to find Agunimon and Vitramon fast` Garmmon thought and stopped to come a cross a Wolfmon asking if he had seen Agunimon a Fairymon. The tall Digimon pointed to the north saying he saw the near the place he had first meet Kouji.  
  
Garmmon nodded his head greatly and bounded off in hope to find Agunimon. When he was really close he saw Agunimon and Fairymon kissing ....  
  
"Hey Agunimon how's it been." Asked Garmmon.  
  
"Oh hey Garmmon. I thought you have desided to stay with Kouji, what brings you here?" asked Agunimon  
  
"Well Kouji sent me here to ask you if you wanted to come and stay with Takuya." Said Garmmon sadly knowing what Agunimon would say.  
  
"I'm sorry Garmmon but I have a perfect life. I will not leave Fairymon. But you if you can do one thing for me ... I'll find a gift for Takuya so he can remember that I do care for him." Said Agunimon  
  
Garmmon was just amazed of what Agunimon just said.  
  
"Sure. But do you know where Vitramon is?" asked Garmmon.  
  
"Well," Said Agunimon looking as though he was trying to recall, "last time I saw him was when he left for the dark land and that is over a year ..."  
  
"Well it looks like I'll have to go there and look for him," Garmmon said with a sigh, "and see if he's willing to be with Takuya."  
  
"Good luck Garmmon. I hope you find him." Said Agunimon and Fairymon.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Garmmon had run for hours and finally came to the dark gate; `I hope I find you soon Vitramon` thought Garmmon. Walking slowing forward he started to look. The place was not as bad has he remembered recalling how dark it was. It was long before he came to a place he never had seen before. Cautiously looking around taking note where things where he heard some crying. When he got closer he recognize who it was ....  
  
"Vitramon!"  
  
When he came closer to Vitramon; he looked like he had not moved away from the same spot over year. His armor was cover in soot, ash and dirt and the only thing he saw was his sad pained blue eyes.  
  
"What is it Vitramon? Why are you lying on the grown? Everyone have been worried about you." Said Garmmon all at once.  
  
"I miss Takuya so much --- when we came back to the digital world I just felt that I lost all that make me feel I could do any thing. But now I can't to a damn thing when he is gone! I had waited all my life on him you know?" Said Vitramon and he begin to cry more.  
  
"Why haven't you just got to him?" asked Garmmon.  
  
Vitramon stopped crying and looked at Garmmon with nothing but pure confusion.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't know that you could go to your chosen and stay with the chosen all your life ..."  
  
"Sorry I did not know. But I know he will never have me back." said Vitramon sadly.  
  
"Well then, you're wrong. Takuya's biggest wish is to have his fire spirits again. Agunimon will not leave his love .... Takuya get you ... if you're willing to leave the Digital-world," Said Garmmon, "he really miss' you very much."  
  
When Vitramon heard this, he started to cry again though it was a happy cry instead of a mournful cry. After a moment he stood up from the ground and looked at Garmmon and whipped his tears.  
  
"Is it true that Takuya miss' me to?" Vitramon asked to be sure.  
  
"Of course he does. But don't you think you should bath first before anything else?" Garmmon asked with a hint of teasing in his voice.  
  
Vitramon looked and for the very first time, he didn't realize how dirty he looked. Looking back up at his friend he let out a nervous laugh looking very sheepish.  
  
"I guess I better do that, huh." Vitramon said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
A drop of sweat came down the side of Garmmon head as he sighed. This was taking fare to long.  
  
"Okay but be fast."  
  
"You always make me hurry." Said Vitramon over his shoulder as he walked away.  
  
************************  
  
When Vitramon come back he was cleaned up. His armor was clean from all the dirt ....  
  
"So shall we go?" asked Vitramon.  
  
"I have one more favor .... if you could be a gift to Takuya from Kouji. He and Takuya are together now and he has been looking for a perfect gift for Takuya ... though he never found something. It was he who have sent me here to ask either you or Agunimon to stay with Takuya."  
  
"Sure! Anything to be with Takuya." said Vitramon and smiled to Garmmon.  
  
"But we have to get something from Agunimon first." Said Garmmon.  
  
"Then lets get going!"  
  
Vitramon scooped Garmmon in his arms and jumped into the sky making it much faster than running around. It wasn't long before they found Agunimon and Fairymon. Once the two landed they notice that Agunimon held a present and Garmmon knew it was to Takuya.  
  
"Hey Vitramon, where have you been all these years?" asked Agunimon.  
  
"I have been crying because I've missed Takuya." Was all Vitramon could said.  
  
"Sorry to hear that, but here is the present to Takuya from me." Said Agunimon  
  
He gave it to Vitramon since the box was quite big. Nodding respectfully to one another, they all said their good-byes.  
  
****************************  
  
Kouji was lying on the bed and waited for Garmmon to return. He closed his eyes when suddenly a flash of white and red light came from out of the floor causing the dark haired boy to shielded his eyes. When it faded the beast spirit of fire and light where standing there including the present from Agunimon. Kouji smiled to the fire spirit, Vitramon knowing that he had just did something that would make Takuya really happy.  
  
He promised the fire spirit that it would not be long before he was to see Takuya. He packed had the beast spirit of fire and was on his way to Takuya. When he got to the door, Shinya was on his way out so he let Kouji in and just said he could walk in to Takuya's room. Though the first thing he did was put the large gift under the tree.  
  
Kouji come to Takuya's door and kocked but not any answer. 'He must still be sleeping,' the dark haired boy thought as he opened the door. He was right though, Takuya was sleeping just the way he had left him for 5 hours ago. Kouji walked up and sat next to his koi to move some hair out of the way.  
  
"Hey love. Are you going to sleep all day?"  
  
Takuya opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at his koi ...  
  
"How long have I sleep?" He asked sleepy.  
  
"I think you've been a sleep for about five hours." Kouji informed.  
  
"Oh sorry. I did not sleep last night." Takuya informed blushing a little.  
  
"Don't worry. Your Christmas present is under the tree."  
  
The first thing Takuya did was ran out of the room. Kouji just smirked and walked out of the room down the hallway and into the living room to see that his koi looked a little flushed.  
  
"Thank you for the gift, love but I didn't get you anything ..." The brunette said as Kouji rubbed his koi's back.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll get it next year. I didn't get you anything last year so this time its mine turn."  
  
By know they where walking to the door to the apartment.  
  
"Thanks ..." said Takuya.  
  
Kouji pulled Takuya into a love embrace just rocking him back and forth, though it wasn't long their lips met.  
  
"I have to go, but merry Christmas." Said Kouji and walked out.  
  
"Merry Christmas love." He heard Takuya said before he close the door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Christmas Day! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The very first thing Takuya did once he got to the living room was opened the gift from Kouji.  
  
In side was Vitramon.  
  
"Vitramon!" Takuya cried  
  
His spirit climbed out of the box as Takuya jumped into it's arms holding each other close. His mother came running into the room assuming that her son. What she saw when she came in make her smile. He was hugging an item thing. That's not what else made her smile, Kouji made her son happy. `Takuya I have miss you very much I missed you when we come out from your d-tector and now I'm with you and we will never be apart from each others.` Takuya heard Vitramon say to him.  
  
"I have missed you too Vitramon. I have missed you so much since the D-tector was gone."  
  
Takuya gave Vitramon another hug and ran out of the room into his room; closed the door went to his phone to call his koi.  
  
"Hello Kouji here." Takuya heard Kouji say from the line.  
  
"Kouji thank you so much for bring me and Vitramon together again!" Said Takuya with great joy in his voice.  
  
"It was nothing love, but I have to go bye." Said Kouji.  
  
"Okay bye." Said Takuya and turned off the phone.  
  
Takuya was lying with his beast spirit the whole day and did not come out of his room but he open the present he got from Agunimon who was his Pico spirit Flamon. The whole day he spent his time with his fire spirits except Agunimon.  
  
The years had past Kouji and Takuya with their beast spirits and their pico forms living a happy life with their beast spirits. Thus Takuya and Vitramon will never forget what Kouji and Garmmon did for them that day for making a perfect Christmas for them both.  
  
The End  
  
KellyQ have help me with this story so everyone knows. Hope you like it and please Review please 


End file.
